Tales Of A Corrupt Hyuga: Falling Hard
by DarkChasm-Sama
Summary: Growing up in the Branch family of the Hyuga clan was hard; most weren't noticed. Aoki, however, didn't care about being noticed by the Main family. She wanted nothing more than be like her father. She wanted to be strong, fierce, and apart of ANBU, yet still be kind and gentle with a family; just like her dad. But the road to her dream was anything but simple. (Editing/Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am humoring myself. I decided to do this, just because my new OC that I made had brown hair with blue striped in it. So, let me humor myself and write this. This goes in the time period of Kakashi, Rin, and Obito, but in my OC's eyes. And, yeah, this is an Obito x OC. Reminder: This is to humor me, so chill out, this is just a side story, not the big thing. Tightly Bound is my main story.**

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

Breathing heavily, a mother with kind blue eyes and long brown hair smiled at her husband and motioned him over so he could take a look at the life they had created. "What should we name her, Yasu?" The mother asked softly, afraid of waking her child. Shifting her newborn daughter in her arms so that Yasu could see her better, she looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

Yasu smiled softly, his chin length raven hair pulled back into a pony tail. His lavender eyes looked at her with the same expression and he whispered, "You may choose, darling."

"How about..." The new mother bit her lip. "...Aoki?" She glanced at her husband for approval and he nodded.

"I like it," He kissed his wife's forehead. "You did wonderful and the doctors told me she is healthy. I'm so proud of you, Ume."

"Shh, shh. Our child is asleep." Ume told Yasu lightly, lightly putting a finger over her husbands lips. He smiled a soft and caring smile, kissing her fingers.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I am just happy." Yasu said, beaming down at his wife and child. "I can't wait to show her to my sister. I'm sure she will love to hold my darling Aoki."

Ume smiled at her husbands enthusiasm and looked down at Aoki and traced the soft, heart-shaped face of her daughter. Aoki's mouth twitched as she did so and Ume let out a small giggle while Yasu's smile widened.

"She has your cute nose, Yasu." Ume cooed.

Yasu pulled up a chair and sat down. "She has your facial features, Ume."

"She has your eyes."

"She has your beauty."

Ume hummed and giggled slightly, running a hand over her daughter's slightly haired head, "She seems to have both of our hair."

Yasu noticed and smiled. "It seems so."

The moment was ruined when a doctor came in and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga, you are free to leave when ever you deem ready." The slamming of the door had waken their precious Aoki and they laughed nervously while the doctor bowed lowly. "Please excuse my careless manner, I am sorry to have waken the young one."

"It is okay, doctor, no need to apologize." Yasu said kindly, chuckling a little at how flustered the doctor was.

"Ah, yes Sir, now I will excuse myself." And so the doctor left, shutting the door softly this time.

Ume laughed slightly and rocked Aoki to try and calm the disturbed child down. "Well, at least she has a voice."

Yasu laughed and took Aoki from her mother, cradling the child in his arms and swaying with her. "Yeah, she is going to be our finest creation, Ume."

Ume beamed up at Yasu, "our little angel."

**XxX**

A child with brown hair striped with blue that fell to her shoulders. "Aoki-sama!" The voice of her nanny called from behind her. Aoki gasped and ran farther away from the angered woman. Her nanny wasn't a ninja, but a civilian, seeing as Aoki's parents had deemed it stupid to hire a ninja to look after their four year old child, so Aoki was much faster.

Aoki giggled as she ran, barefoot, on the dirt path of the Hyuga Estate gardens. She knew these grounds well and was running to one of the few fence holes that the area back here had. Darting off the path and into the bushes, Aoki skidded to a stop when she saw her cousins, Hiashi and Hizashi, sitting on the ground, laughing. Upon noticing their small cousin they looked at her and waved, not at all mad she just interrupted their conversation. Hiashi, wanting to look at least a little proper in front of Aoki, straightened his posture and cleared his throat so he could stop laughing.

Hiashi asked, "Hi, Aoki-san, want brings you over here? Shouldn't you be training?"

Hizashi rolled his eyes, "Hiashi-san, she is only four. She's not old enough to be in the Academy yet."

Aoki looked down and shifted behind a huge trunk of a tree, "So-sorry, Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san, I didn't know you were here."

Hizashi got a stern look from his brother as he patted the spot next to him, "Come on and join us, I don't think Hiashi will be as big of a grump if you're here."

"I'm not a grump!" Hiashi defended, crossing his arms. Aoki giggled shyly and smiled a bit when Hiashi looked away, annoyed. "Humph, you haven't seen me grumpy yet."

"Can I-" Aoki was cut off when a hand fell on her shoulder and roughly spun her around. Hiashi and Hizashi's eyes narrowed, not agreeing with how roughly Aoki's nanny was with her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Running off and ignoring me when I call you?" Aoki cowered into the tree, scared by how red her nanny's face was and by the stern look she was giving her. When Aoki didn't answer the nanny growled and grabbed Aoki's arm and began to yank the girl away from the tree. "Come on we're going home."

"Be careful with Aoki. I wouldn't want to mess with an angry Hyuga when they come home to see marks on their children." Hiashi stated, his eyes slightly narrowed. Aoki's caretaker glared at the boy before snorting and walking away, pulling Aoki along without as much hostility as before.

Aoki sent her older cousins a look to see if they would help her, but Hiashi looked away while Hizashi shook his head and shrugged.

_'No help from them,'_ Aoki thought, annoyed. Her arm hurt from where the nanny had ahold of her.

Aoki sighed, closing her white eyes, and let her angered nanny pull her back to her house. When they got there her nanny threw her inside. "You do that again and I will make sure that you won't be able to sit down for two days." The nanny growled angrily, then pulled Aoki into the living room and threw her on the floor. "Do something, like draw, pest."

Aoki's face darkened, then brightened, and she glanced outside the window, _'Mama and Papa will be home soon... they will make things all better. All better.'_ Aoki thought as she grabbed a black crayon and a single piece of paper._ 'Now... What to draw?'_ Aoki thought to herself. After a moment or two of thinking, she decided to draw the flowers she saw in the garden.

Sooner than Aoki personally thought was long enough, the front door slid open, revealing her mother and father, who dismissed the evil nanny. Aoki jumped up, her pictures of the flowers quickly forgotten

"Mama! Papa!" Aoki cried as she ran and jumped into her parents arms, she snuggled into them, glad for them to be home. "I'm happy you're home."

"We missed you too, Aoki." Ume said to her beaming and giddy child, pressing her forehead to her daughter's branded one and giving her a warm smile. Yasu ruffled Aoki's weirdly colored hair while giving a small smile to his only child, pleased that she was so giddy. He was glad that the cruelness of the ninja world had not affected her mood.

Aoki squealed and wiggled out of her parents arms and grabbed her mother's hand, dragging her to the living room. "Look! Look! I drew some pictures! Can we hang them up? Please?" Aoki asked, her small hands forming a ball over her chest as she gave her parents puppy dog eyes.

Her father chuckled, giving his daughter a close eyed smile, "Of course we can, let me see your masterpieces, sweetheart."

Encouraged, Aoki hurriedly collected the pictures she had drawn and thrust them into Yasu's waiting arms. Staring at him expectantly as he took his time studying them, Ume looking over his shoulder. When he was done, his face serious, he stood up and looked at his wife. They shared a look and nodded, both turning to their daughter.

"Picture frame perfect!" Ume and Yasu said in unison, smiling at their daughter. Aoki giggled and hugged her parents legs.

"I love you!" Aoki exclaimed as snuggled into her parents legs. All of a sudden a yawn left her lips and Aoki's face turned shocked and she blinked.

"Ohh~, it looks like someone is ready for bed." Ume cooed picking up Aoki.

Aoki shook her head and was about to say something, most likely a retort, when a yawn beat her to it. Aoki sighed and rubbed her eyes, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "Okay." Aoki replied, starting to slip into sleep.

Yasu kissed Aoki on the head and then Ume on the lips before he collected his things and left, him sadly having to work the graveyard shift tonight. Ume walked to the back of the house, opening the back slide door, she walked into the crisp night air and closed the door behind her. Walking to her left until she reached another slide door she shifted Aoki in her arms and opened the door.

Deciding to leave it open, Ume walked to the futon on the floor, laying her sleeping daughter down, and kissing her daughter's head, "Goodnight, my darling. Sweet dreams." Ume then stood and walked back outside, closing the door to her daughter's bedroom with a soft click.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, I like this chapter, not too long, not too short. I think that 1,600 words is enough for this story... so yeah. And, remember, this is just a side story. (Like Sent Away and Book Of Lovers: Konoha Addition.) Those are side stories to Tightly Bound, which will have chapter three up soon. *Advertisement* For my own stories... Anyway, review, the next chapter will be up when I have 10 reviews or when I feel like it. :D And if you guys even tell me to just update, I will probably have my enthusiasm to write this. So yeah, reviews will be good.**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND/OR COMMENT IN THE SECTION! WRITE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW! TELL ME HOW I DID, IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, IF I SHOULD KILL MYSELF! ANYTHING YOU REALLY WANT, except shitty bands like Big Time Rush, One Direction, or Justin... What is his last name? Eh, it doesn't matter... That one kids who sings those crappy love songs.**


	2. Playmates

**A/N: Yeah, chapter two is up, mostly because I got bored and couldn't fall asleep... Ugh, I need to learn to go to sleep. This chapter was all written in periods ranging from 11pm to 2 or 3am. So, expect... weirdness or the ability to be confused. Then again, this may be perfect, except for the fact that maybe some of the characters are OOC, but that is a given, seeing has I needed to change Hizashi from being a bitter teen to having a cousin he could think about to get his mind off the troubles of the world and the unfairness of his rank. And you thought Hizashi was the nice one, tsk. :) Make sure to comment, thoughts are appreciated and considered.**

* * *

**.:Chapter** **One:.**  
_Playmates _

Giggling, Aoki dodged her cousin's arms and ran behind a tree, watching with glee as Hizashi looked around, pretending to not know where his little cousin was. He didn't mind that Aoki, in all of her four-year-old cuteness, had asked him to play. Him being the older brother that she never had, it was nice for Aoki to have a play mate, even if he was 16. Plus, he was not as strict nor as annoyingly uptight as his brother, Hiashi, who had refused to play with Aoki and instead decided to sit on a nearby rock and watch. Trying to look 'cool, calm, and collected.'

Hiashi grumbled something under his breath, watching his brother and little cousin play hide-N-seek. Hiashi was glad that those two were occupied so that he could think of his girlfriend and not be disturbed, he had planned a date with her and he wanted it to be perfect. He knew he was strict, but without order, there would be chaos, and Hiashi couldn't stand chaos, not matter what the form. Which made his time to himself a lot more pleasurable than if he had to spend it with his troublesome brother and giggly cousin.

Hiashi sighed as he watched Hizashi play with Aoki, the two looked stupid running around pointlessly. Happy, but stupid.

Glancing at the sun, Hiashi noticed that the sun was setting and that if he didn't leave now he would be late for his date. Eyes narrowing Hiashi barked out, "Hizashi! Aoki! Go inside and clean up and try not to bring too much dirt into the house. Hizashi, I'm leaving, you're in charge of Aoki."

Aoki and Hizashi stopped, stood straight and bowed. "Yes, young lord, Sir!" The two cried together, chuckling and giggling a tiny bit.

Hiashi rolled his eyes, not letting his family's annoying behaviour ruin his good mood and left without a sound, sending only a slight head nod back to them.

Aoki and Hizashi looked at each other, eyes glinting in mischief, silently enjoying annoying Hiashi, not that they would admit to it. An idea popped into Aoki's head and she twiddled her thumbs, biting her lip. "Hizashi-kun, do you think..." Aoki's eyes went from Hizashi's face to his back, then back to his face.

Hizashi smirked, knowing what Aoki was meaning to say, even if the shy girl couldn't say it all the way. Hizashi patted her head and then crouched down, letting his younger cousin pounce onto his back. "Hold on tight." He warned and Aoki listened, burying her small hands into the cloth over his shoulders.

Then, off they went, Hizashi ninja hopping into the trees, going faster than Aoki had ever been. Aoki squealed with fright and excitement as Hizashi zoomed through the trees. A smile graced Hizashi's face, he loved how excited Aoki got when he did these small things for her, seeing as this is what he had been doing for years, no big deal to him, but to Aoki's fresh mind, this was probably what she thought flying was like.

And sooner than Aoki liked, they were at her house, with the nanny outside reading a book. The nanny looked up and crinkled her nose. "You're back early." The nanny said in slight annoyance. Hizashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the nanny, though the nanny was young, maybe 23 or 24, she had a bad lip like the Elders.

"I thought I would help her clean up," Hizashi said, his tone clear and easily showing distrust and anger towards the nanny.

"Hm," the nanny hummed. "The bathroom is in the main hall, last door to the left." The nanny said, turning back to her book and tossing a lazy hand that was supposed to point to the door.

Hizashi, Aoki still on his back, hopped onto the porch and pushed open the door, giving a glare to the uncaring nanny as he went in. "Wench," Hizashi muttered when he was out of ear shot. Aoki giggled from his back, finding it funny that her role model just called her nanny a rude word. "Well she is." Hizashi defended lamely, turning into the bathroom and sliding Aoki off his back.

He set her down on the side of the tub and pulled a washcloth out of the basket next to the door. Pulling his long sleeves up to his shoulders so that his arms were bare, he gave Aoki a smile as he reached next to her and turned on the water, the breeze from the mist coming from the bottom of the deep tub making Aoki shiver while she and Hizashi waited patiently for the water to turn warm.

Aoki, feeling awkward about the silence asked in a small voice that still seemed to echo throught the small room, "Do you know where Hiashi-san went to in such a hurry?"

Hizashi smirked, deciding to tell his adorable cousin just what he knew. "Well, first, Hiashi is a sensitive guy at heart. Knowing this, he is on a date with his girlfriend, Fuyume Hyuga." Hizashi beamed, as if he was proud of his knowledge, while Aoki listened intently. "They are head-over-heels in love for each other, it's kind of weird to see them together, with Fuyume clinging to his arm and to see Hiashi smile. But then again, it's kind of sweet." Hizashi shrugged, looking at Aoki's awe struck eyes.

"Hiashi can be sensitive?" Aoki asked, making Hizashi's smile turn upside down and his sweat drop.

"Is that really all you heard?" Hizashi asked, his pout on at full blast, and here he thought he had her stunned with his knowledge on his brother's love life. _'Well, she is just a kid, she doesn't understand love yet.'_ Hizashi thought, testing the water to see if it was warm enough. Finding the water was warm enough, Hizashi dunked the washcloth under the streaming water and smiled at Aoki. "Alright, give me your arms." Hizashi said as he started the task of cleaning the dirty child that he considered the little sister he had only dreamed of.

Aoki beamed, happy to get the dirt off. After Hizashi wiped down her arms, he moved to her neck, ears, face, legs, than feet. While he had been cleaning her ears, Aoki's parents had come home, so now he was free to leave whenever he wanted to, not that he really wanted to end his day with a crying Aoki begging him to stay and play a little longer.

Nodding at his work, Hizashi shut off the water and pulled his sleeves down. "Now, dinner then to bed."

Aoki jumped up and hugged Hizashi's legs, looking up she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Can you stay the night, Hizashi-kun," Aoki squeezed his legs tighter, adding more of a pout to her face, making it hard for Hizashi to say no. "Please?" This came out as a whimper and Aoki's shining eyes and pout made his heart break, but he couldn't stay, he had a mission in the morning and it was late as it is.

"Sorry, cousin, but I have a mission tomorrow, I can't stay tonight. Maybe next time, okay?" Hizashi asked, internally sighing when Aoki's eyes teared up. _'Now here comes the crying...'_

To Hizashi's surprise, Aoki sniffled, but didn't cry and instead held up a pinky. "Promise?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Hizashi smiled at her and chuckled a bit, wrapping his large pinky over her smaller one. "Promise."

* * *

**A/N: Hm, I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. I enjoy the family bonds that are formed in this story, it just adds to the drama that comes later on in this story. BTW do you guys think I should make this a trilogy. This being the first, Aoki following Naruto plot line being the second, then the last one being Shippuden? I was thinking about it, but I kinda just want this to be a side story for my real ones, Tightly Bound and Sent Away. But then again, I'm flexible.**

**Comment and tell me what you think, your ideas and thoughts WILL be taken into credit and I WILL think about the bettering of this story.**


	3. Worry Monster

**A/N: Okay guys, I've been lying to you. Last chapter I told you chapter two was up, which was semi-true. BUT IT WAS WRONG! That was chapter ONE not TWO. So, because no one corrected me on it, I let it slide. Now, enjoy this wonderful chapter. I put this as a time skip kinda, so now she is at her 6th birthday, 7 years before the war.**

* * *

**.:Chapter Two:.**  
_Worry Monster_

"But... daddy..." Aoki whined, pulling on her father's shirt. Aoki had grown and now her head was at her father's mid-thigh, standing at a good height of 3ft and 7 inches, instead of being at her father's knees. Her hair had grown to her butt, and her mother constantly ranted about getting it cut, but seemed to never find time to do so. The evil nanny had finally been caught being rude to Aoki and so she was fired, Hizashi becoming Aoki's soul playmate. Not that Hizashi nor Aoki had a problem with that.

Yasu smiled at his daughter's face, the smile was sad, showing that he too, didn't want to leave when his daughter was turning 6 tomorrow. Yasu leaned down and scooped up his daughter, giving her the reassuring smile she loved and cherished. "Don't let that Worry Monster gobble you up!" Yasu exclaimed, biting air comically and the grabbing on to his daughter's legs and dangling her upside down, making surprised and excited giggles flow from Aoki's mouth. "Don't worry, Papa shall save his only child from the monstrous beast!" Yasu bellowed, shaking his daughter by the legs, making more squeals and giggles force their way from her throat.

"D-DADDY!" Aoki cried, laughing and clutching his hand so that she didn't fall. Not that her comical and loving father would ever do that.

"Ahahah!" Her dad chuckled evilly. "Ume-sama!" He called into the other room, making his wife step out of the kitchen to stare, amused and happy at the sight before her. "I have caught the Worry Monster's hostage." He carried Aoki as if she were a delicate package and kindly handed his beautiful daughter to the smiling Ume.

Standing up in a flash, Yasu struck a pose and puckered his lips. "Do I get a kiss of approval, my dear, beloved, Aoki?" He asked, scrunching his face into the pucker making Aoki giggle and lightly push his face away.

"Ew! No! No kisses! Boys give cooties!" Aoki squealed, cowering into her chuckling mother's arms while Yasu gasped and fell to the floor, dark colors swirling around him.

"I was just rejected by both my wife and child," Yasu let his head hit the floor. "Why?!"

Aoki gasped and looked at her father with hurt eyes, that only brightened when she thought of a plan to make her faking father feel better. Aoki wormed her way out of her mother's arms and pounced on her dad, making him grunt. "Aoki will save you!" Aoki cried, giving her father a kiss on his hairless chin and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Aoki loves you, she promises!"

Yasu smiled and hugged his daughter back, "Papa loves you, too!"

Ume, deciding to that kind of mom, glomped them to the ground. "YOU GUYS ARE TOO FUCKING CUTE, CHE!" Ume then gasped. "Aoki never say fuck, don't repeat your mother's words!"

Yasu smiled at his flustered wife and leaned up to kiss her lips. "There your naughty lips are forgiven, my love." A small blush coated Ume's cheeks when her husband called her naughty, embarrassed he would use such language in front of their daughter to hint such explicit things.

"Al-alright, Aoki give your dad a kiss, he has to leave now." Ume said, getting off of her husband and Aoki, her blush dieing down to nothing as Aoki clung to her father.

"Can't I go with him? Mama, you taught me how to cook cookies, I could give him food. Everyone needs food!" Aoki pestered, giving her mom and look that made Ume internally crumble. But Ume knew better, Yasu's skills were not just for show, they had to be used, and him being an Anbu didn't help.

Ume crouched down to her daughter's eye level, taking Aoki's small hands into hers. "Honey, this kind of mission would put you in danger, this is meant for you papa. He will be home in three days, or shorter." Ume smiled at her daughter, pinching her daughter's cheek while Aoki's eyes threatened to spill tears. "Don't cry, your father will come back, you know he will." Ume laid her forehead onto Aoki's. "Don't cry, he will be back." Ume giggled, "Doesn't he always?"

"W-well, yeah. But he will miss my birthday, will he be here for my entrance into the academy as well?" Aoki asked, now fully forgetting her father behind her.

Yasu stepped away from his daughter and wife, noting that Ume was giving him time to escape without Aoki latching onto him. Casting a sad glance over his shoulder, he silently opened the slide door and slipped out. He heard the small gasp and small feet running and a cry of, "Wait!" But Yasu had already wasted enough time and so he slipped on his bear mask and poofed to the rendezvous area his team had come up with.

"You're late, Bear." His leader, Wolf, said, leaning on a tree, yet not looking at him.

Yasu let out a grunt. "Family matters."

"Don't let it happen again." Wolf told him dryly.

"Yo, lighten up, Wolf," Eagle said, clapping Wolf on the back. "He was just a minute or two late, no need for conflict."

"Hn." Wolf replied, turning away from his group. Yasu looked at Lizard to see she was staring at him.

"Yes?" Yasu asked, in a bitter mood now that Wolf had spoken.

"Don't let him bother you, you were actually early. He told us the wrong time so that we would be early and get right to work, this is a mission he is passionate about, he wants it done correctly." Lizard looked away at Wolf. "Besides, he's just going through a bad time."

Yasu nodded, "will do."

Then Yasu, Lizard, and Eagle followed Wolf as he jumped off into the trees, forcing chakra into their feet to where they merely looked like shadows in the trees, the landscape blurred around them. "Yo, what's the mission?" I heard Eagle ask through my headset as we ran toward the Country of Tea.

"Madara has been spotted," Wolf said, jumping high so that he could look over the trees and scout. "And I want to be the first to catch him." Wold said darkly, his voice tight as the moon glinted off of his mask.

Meanwhile, back at home Aoki tossed and turned in her bed, finding it hard to sleep. "Go away, bad monster. I will eat you!" Aoki exclaimed forcing her chakra into her hand and thrusting it at a darker part in her room, only to hit nothing. Aoki sniffed, "It ran away, coward."

Her talk with her mother had left Aoki feeling cold, Yasu was going to miss her birthday and so would she if she didn't get all of her sleep in, but she didn't care. No, she would sleep, Hizashi would be there and everything would be alright. Yes. Hizashi would take her mind off of it and he would stay the night like she had asked him to. With the new thought in mind Aoki giggled.

"Hiza-chan will be so happy! I wonder what he got me, che." Aoki put a hand to her mouth.

It seemed more common now, seeing as her mother had a verbal tick of 'che' Aoki seemed to pick it up as well, but, like her mother, only said it when she was really excited, scared, or nervous. Yet even though it was common to her now, Aoki couldn't help but hate it when she said it, seeing as when she one day found a cute puppy when she and her mother were out shopping, she had squealed, "Puppy, che! Mama can we have it, che?!"

That had earned snickers and giggling from the people close to them, making Aoki hang her head and blush furiously. She felt humiliated while Ume only smiled down at her daughter and chuckled. "Ignore them, they are just jealous of how cute you are. As for the puppy, no, sadly, I'm allergic to dogs. Maybe a cat?"

Aoki hadn't said anything but just dragged her mother away so that they could finish shopping. Later that day, Hizashi came over and cheered her up, seeing as he had heard his mother and Ume talking about the incident when they went off to clean their clothes together.

Thoughts bubbling in her mind, Aoki shook her head. No, the 'che' had to go. Nodding to herself and looking outside to see the pale moon, Aoki hustled into bed. "Night, Papa, don't let the Worry Monster bite you..." Aoki then yawned and fell into a deep sleep, half curled in a ball.

In the hallway near Aoki's door, Ume leaned against the wall, staring up at the full moon. Ume felt more than sad at Yasu for missing Aoki's birthday, she knew the village came first, especially to the mighty Hyuga, but it just wasn't fair in Ume's eyes. Family had always came first from where Ume had come from. Ume's head make a small clunk as she let it fall against the soft wood behind her. Ume closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to Yasu to make it home safe and to be home in one peace.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys are wondering why I always write the ending of these chapters as Aoki falling asleep, well I just like it when she falls asleep. She is adorable. Next chapter is her birthday, just spoiling, or worsening, your wanting for another chapter.**

**Review, follow, and fav. if you haven't already. I've just been really bored and felt like this deserved to be updated...**


	4. Birthday Part One

**A/N: I expect reviews, seeing as this is an epic story so far. I like Aoki... she has grown on me. And I'm having a writers block with Tightly Bound, I'm just going to go free verse with it and write what I want, then recommend a song for people to listen to. Yeah. Okay, so back to this story. Read it. NOW!**

* * *

**.:Chapter Three:.  
**_Birthday Part One_

Aoki woke to her mother's gentle voice cooing for her to wake up. "Come, my darling, it's time to wake and get ready for your party." Ume cooed, still slightly sleepy herself, she had a restless sleep last night. Ume could never sleep whenever Yasu went on Anbu missions, seeing as if he was caught, he would have to die.

"Yes, mommy, che!" Aoki squealed, her voice showing anything but tiredness. Ume giggled when Aoki jumped up and started stretching. "Mommy, stretch with me!" Ume had to admit, her daughter looked ridiculous, leaning over with her hand on her hip, the other hand guiding her to her left to stretch. The penguin sleeping gown didn't make her look any less ridiculous either.

"Why are you stretching, my darling Aoki? Your birthday is a day for you to relax and enjoy yourself." Ume pondered, wondering what her daughter would say to answer her question.

Aoki stopped stretching and went back to her full height, a confused look on her face. "Mamma, didn't you know? Seeing as I turn six, I have to start to train for the academy and aim to be a big bad Anbu, like daddy." Aoki stated, determination on her small face as she began to stretch again.

Ume watched her daughter with slightly wide eyes. Having a dream to be an Anbu was just... Ume shook her head and gathered her daughter into her hands. "Well, you can't be an Anbu until you are cleaned and have partied all you can." Ume said, rubbing her nose with Aoki's, making the girl giggle.

"Okay, mommy!"

An hour later, Aoki came out of the bathroom in a purple towel with her mom trailing behind her with her dirty clothes. They quickly walked back to Aoki's room so that they could get her dressed and ready for her small party and day of fun. Ume had planned for Aoki to do many things today, so she hoped she could fit in everything in before the day was up and over. "Today, is your special day, Aoki, what do you want to wear?" Ume asked as her daughter ran over to her bed and plopped down on her knees, shivering just a bit. Ume closed the door so that the early morning breeze didn't chill her daughter.

Aoki held the towel tighter around her to warm back up before looking at her closet with thoughtful eyes. "Can I wear... Um..." Aoki jumped up. "I dunno, surprise me, che!" As Aoki watched her mother step over to her closet. Aoki took this chance when her mother wasn't as focused on her to slip on her underwear.

Ume giggled at how excited her daughter was and looked through her daughter's closet, finding a cute looking outfit she pulled it out and showed it to her daughter. "Yay or nay?"

Aoki stared at the outfit. Aoki liked that her mother never tried to dress her up in girly clothes, seeing as she had made her mother give up on that awhile ago when she would always ruin her dresses and skirts by drenching them in mud and getting grass stains on them. But today, her mother seemed to want to dress her up, and it made Aoki feel as if she should try to be mature and act like Hiashi, calm and collected.

Aoki crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, her eyes closed and bottom lip jutted out. "Yes," Aoki opened her eyes to shock her mother with the determination that laid within them. "I promise to wear it and not get it dirty."

The atmosphere grew tense as Ume scratched the back of her neck, sweat dropping. "Uh, Aoki, darling. You can get it dirty, its-"

"No, mother, it's not okay! Good kids keep their clothes clean!" Aoki insisted, swiping the dress from her mother and slipping it on. "Ready for a day of non-dirtiness " Aoki cheered and tried to run out of her room, but her mother stopped her by scooping her up in her arms and smiling down at her daughter.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Ume cooed, wagging a taunting finger at her daughter. "If you wear that then I have to dress you up!"

Aoki stiffened, noting the evil, yet playful, look in her mother's eyes. In an instant Aoki was out of her mother's arms and sprinting down the hallway, getting a head start in the race that was bound to happen. "Nonononono! I'll take it off! I'll take it off!" Aoki screeched, scared out of her wits.

Ume laughed evilly, charging after her daughter, fire sprouting in her eyes. "Too late! COME HERE MY SWEET!"

"AHH!" Aoki screamed as her mother closed in on her. She added chakra to her feet like Hizashi had shown her and took off, leaving her mother in the dust. Running through the maze of high furniture, Aoki found an open window and jumped out, rolling on impact of the soft grass and staining the white frilly, satin dress with a green grass stain on her right. Giggling as her mother dove out of the window like someone would dive into a pool and then roll into a crouched position.

Aoki glanced behind her to see that her mother had ribbons and other hair and dress accessories crammed in her hands as she ran after her daughter. The only thought that entered her mind was to run and keep running until her mother gave up. On the other hand, Ume was internally laughing, slowing her fast jog just a bit so that she didn't catch up with her surprisingly fast daughter. Ume was shocked to see that Aoki used her chakra as well as a genin.

_'I wonder who has trained her to use chakra. Already so much control...'_ Ume thought, noticing Hizashi and Hiashi walking together down the path farther up ahead, Aoki too busy glancing back at her mother to notice her to favorite role models._ 'She's going to run into Hiashi...'_ Ume thought, internally laughing harder.

Aoki looked ahead of her just in time to see that she was about to run into Hiashi and sucked in a breath. _'Alright, Hizashi, now to apply what you taught me!'_ With that Aoki added more chakra to her feet and jumped. Hiashi glanced over from casually talking to his brother to have a foot connect with his head and use it as a stepping stone.

"Gyah!" Hiashi called in shock, stunned by what just happened.

Hizashi clapped and called, "good control, Aoki!"

Hiashi glared at the girl who gasped when she noticed him looking at her and ran towards the entering gate of the Hyuga compound. Deciding not to waste his time on a child, Hiashi looked back in front of him to see Aoki's mother, Ume, running at them, laughing like a hyena. The Hyuga twins stepped out of her way as she ran past.

While running past she chirped to Hiashi, "Might wanna fiz the 'fro, bro, che!" Ume giggled, actually running instead of jogging after her daughter so that Aoki didn't get lost in the streets.

Hiashi glared at Ume's back and then at his chuckling brother. "What are you laughing at?" Hiashi growled.

"Nothing, nothing, just your rat nest hair." Hizashi said in a calm manner, giving his brother a devious look.

"What?! It took me hours to correct after that demon spilled mud in it! Great, now I have to go brush it again." Hiashi grumbled.

Hizashi sighed and then saw a certain blue haired woman walking their way. "Oh, hey look." Hizashi said, pointing to Fuyume and her group of friends. "Fuyume!"

Hiashi panicked and pushed him and his brother into the bushes near them, smacking him. "You idiot! She can't see me like this!" Hiashi whispered fiercely to Hizashi.

"Hiashi?" Fuyume asked, moving a part of the bush to peer in to where the two boys had been. Hiashi glared at Hizashi, daring him to say anything as they hid behind trees. Fuyume looked both directions, but then shrugged, walking away and rejoining her friends. "False alarm! I guess I'm just excited for our date tomorrow! Sorry guys."

Hiashi balled his fist and glared angrily at the direction of the gate. "Aoki... I will get you back!" Hiashi vowed, making Hizashi roll his eyes and boldly grab his brother's ear.

"Oh hush up, she was just trying not to run into you, you were the one not paying attention. Besides, its hair, I'll help you fix it."

Hiashi moved away from his brother and just muttered out, "whatever," making Hizashi smile.

As for Aoki, her mother was now hot on her heels and they were dodging, jumping, and rolling past and over obstacles sometimes bumping into a person or thing as they did so. They seemed to both be determined to get what they wanted. Aoki was having a hard time staying ahead though, only getting out of her mother's reach by just a few centimeters, not enough for Aoki to fee like she had won. Not to mention, her mother wasn't even using chakra!

On one particular glance back, when the two Hyuga's were not really pay attention to were they were, Aoki happened to stumble over a rock, and loose her balance. Aoki screamed as she fell and her mom tripped over her, leaving a big shoe print on the back on the dress. "Aww! That will take me forever!" Ume whined, spitting out the grass and wiping dust off of her clothes.

Aoki on the other hand, took this chance to run away, startling her mother and leaving her to only call her name as Aoki ran off. Aoki, being as young and naive as she was, didn't understand why she would need her mother to get back to the compound. By now it was almost noon, but not quite, so that meant a lot of shoppers, but also a lot of no-good doers as well. Or, in better terms, mean older kids who skipped class at the academy.

Aoki stopped running to look at where she was, she was jostled around a lot by the towering figures of the crowd and found it hard to navigate through the tough crowd. Whining, Aoki decided to pull on a kind looking lady's shirt. From the tug, the plump woman looked at Aoki and smiled a smile laced with bad intentions, leaning down to be face to face with Aoki, the woman said, "Hiya darlin, what brings you to Fat Mama? You know where yo parents at?"

Aoki shook her head and, with sad eyes, asked, "do you know which way the Hyuga compound is?" Aoki's voice was shy and soft, she didn't like talking to strangers, her mother had forbid it.

Fat Mama let out a 'hmm' and repeated, "Hyuga? Yo a Hyuga, now?" Aoki couldn't place it, but there was something by the way Fat Mama's eyes sparkled that made her mother's warning of strangers seem to be smart. But then pushed it to the side, why judge someone when you don't know them?

Aoki nodded, smiling, thinking that the plump woman would know for her to go. But Aoki's smile faded just a bit when Fat Mama stood her full height and looked around, then back to Aoki. "Well, darlin, I'm gonna have to ask you to go inside my home and I'll be right in with an escort for my little Hyuga." Fat Mama said as she pointed to a door and patted Aoki's head. "Go on, now, I don bite."

A bad feeling pooled into Aoki's stomach and she glanced around, feeling as if someone's eyes were on her, and she found two, large, blue eyes staring at her from across the street. It was a boy around her age, with white hair that seemed to defy gravity, Aoki held his gaze until Fat Mama ushered her by force into the doorway to the house. Aoki broke her gaze with the boy to look up and see that Fat Mama looked nervous. Aoki thought nothing of it and walked into the house, her curious instinct telling her to explore the new place. All onces of doubt and worry leaving as she found a bucket of crayons and asked for paper.

"O course, darlin," Fat Mama bellowed, walking into the kitchen and coming back with paper. "Draw me, sumthin pretty."

Aoki beamed, knowing she could, and responded. "Yes, ma'am!"

As Aoki got to work, Fat Mama left the room, going back out side and locking the door behind her. "Heh, she's ne'er comin out, till I get my dough." Fat Mama laughed evilly.

"Wow, Mama, you work fast! I swear-" Fat Mama slapped the rookie and glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Y-yes Mama." The rookie stuttered, going to the back of the smirking group.

"Now," Fat Mama started, putting a hand on her fat covered hip. "Who's gonna run over and set the bribe?"

"I'll do it, Mama."

"Good, now go, an' be secretive, bout it!" Fat Mama told him.

"Yes, Mama!" With that, the boy ran off to do what he was ordered to.

Fat Mama sat down on a chair in the front of her porch and watched as woman ran around the street, yelling frantically with a look of worry, "Aoki! Aoki, come on! Darling! Aoki! Please!" Fat Mama watched, amused, as the frustrated mother gave one last glance around before running off in another direction.

"Tsk, stupid woman..." Fat Mama muttered. "Now, to wait for the money to fall into my hands." She chuckled evilly and stuck her hand in a bag of barbecue chips. "Mhhmmm..."

Ume ran full speed back to the compound. She quickly found Hizashi walking around her house, most likely wondering where she and her daughter was. She ran up to Hizashi and stopped in front of the boy who looked at her teary face and the worry in her eye and was just about to say something when Hiashi appeared next to him and gave his brother a note. Hizashi read the note and glared at it in anger, debting on whether to rip it to shreds or not.

"What?" Ume asked, she gripped Hizashi's tense arms. "Does it have to do with Aoki?"

"Read it yourself." Hizashi said bitterly. Ume took the note.

_-We have a little girl in a nice white dress, you might want her, she is, of course, from your clan. Come to training ground three in an hour, bring 3 million ryo or else you will have one less Hyuga._

Ume crumpled the note and gritted her teeth in blood thirsty anger. "I will kill those bastards." Ume growled, ripping up the note. She stomped to the front of her house to get ready to kill some unlucky people waiting in training ground three. _'Don't worry, Aoki. Mommy's coming.'_

* * *

**A/N: :D I like where I end things here.**


	5. Birthday Part Two

**A/N: I'm invested in this right now, seeing as I had given you guys a cliffhanger, I decided to try and step up my updating process. But, as you noticed, I didn't do it. Stupid writer's block, damn block should get smashed by Thor's hammer and sent to Plutonian. *More incoherent muttering and rambling about how stupid writer's block is.* Oh yeah, read and review, because, with the more reviews I get, the faster the updates and it makes the story look good, especially if you favorited it, why would you NOT review? That has just never made sense to me... Oh well, this will be continued at the bottom. BTW I have everything thought out, except this part of the story... -_- Hence, writers block. I've also decided to put names to the chapters.**

* * *

**.:Chapter Four:.  
**_Birthday Part Two_

It was close to being almost noon out and Aoki looked up from her drawing when a shadow crossed the window. Aoki saw a flash of white move from the window, then disappear and stared at it for a while before glancing at the sleeping guy on the couch behind her and shrugging it off. So far, her escort still had yet to come, as the _kind_ lady had told her. Aoki was a little suspicious, but then she thought of all the conflict that could come out of her being gone for so long and shoved it away, she really wanted to face her mom later rather than sooner.

Aoki had drawn beautiful pictures of flowers and landscapes, seeing as she had a ton of free time because she didn't have to go on missions and was usually only left at home with another Branch family members that were mostly expecting parents, the elderly, and, sadly, no one else was her age. So Aoki had plenty of time to tone up on her drawing skills while she waited for one of her favorite family members to come play with her. Usually being Hizashi.

The first picture Aoki had drawn was one about a field filled with beautiful flowers sprouting from the fertile grass. Lush, beautiful roses bordered the picture and Aoki added on extra detail to make it look like there was morning dew on the petals. Now, seeing as she does have the clumsy hands of a six year old, the picture didn't look perfect, but it was dazzling for someone of her age to draw, seeing as her detail was mostly accurate and it was easy to tell what was in the picture.

The second picture was one of Hizashi giving Hiashi and knuckle rub. Though, instead of trying to make it realistic, Aoki decided to put her idols in chibi form, so that they looked cute. When drawing this, she giggled frequently which made her mess up a line and have to erase a lot. She would ask that Hizashi hang this in his room and she would boast about it to Hiashi, who would in no doubt try to rip it up, only for Hizashi to stop him and say it was made with love. Or some other saying that would be cheesy and anger Hiashi further.

The third picture, however, was stopped short when Fat Mama came in and gave her a crooked smile, making Aoki's stomach churn. "Come lil' un. We're goin' to take ye home now." Aoki nodded and shyly scooped up her drawings. Aoki ran over to Fat Mama's side, grabbing the meaty hand stretched out for her to take. "So ye don't get lost."

Aoki just nodded, her words suddenly not with her like they usually were, she was nervous, what would they think about her verbal tick? Fat Mama tilted her head at the pictures her squinty eyes narrowing further. _'Ah, what if I have to keep the drawings here?!'_ Aoki thought, suddenly sad, she wanted to show mama and papa her pretty drawings, they sure would be proud of her!_ 'They might even be happy enough to forgive me for running off!'_ Aoki suddenly beamed again, neatly folding her drawings and lifted her dress to hook her drawings on to the side of her panty hose.

This made Fat Mama chuckle, but say nothing as Aoki let her dress fall back down to her knees and give an innocent head tilt. "Let's go." Aoki nodded numbly and felt herself grow in fright, what if the pictures didn't cheer them up? That was Aoki's plan and so she hoped that it worked, she really didn't want Mama to be mad at her.

Fat Mama led her out of the house and through an alley. This made Aoki feel suspicious again, but she still couldn't find her voice for her to speak up. So, Aoki let her guide lead her away, not at all sure where she was going. Along the walk, Aoki was sure that they were going in the wrong direction.

She should have recognised one of her familiar landmarks, but she recognized nothing. As a matter of fact, everything she thought she knew was slowly fading as they started to enter a forest like place. Aoki found her voice and tugged on Fat Mama's sleeve. "U-uh, where are we?" Aoki's voice was just a bit louder than a whisper and she was forcing her verbal tick to stay down and not reveal itself. She didn't want to show it, but she was scared. Even in the afternoon sun, the area looked dark with the trees overhead.

Fat Mama smiled down at Aoki. "Shortcut." Was the simple answer Aoki received.

Aoki begrudgedly nodded and stayed quiet, but did the smart thing and let go of Fat Mama's hand, deciding that she would rather walk on her own than be half dragged along. Fat Mama gave a look of annoyance, but decided to not startle Aoki and just let her do her own thing. She wanted the girl to trust her, just so that she would have an upper hand in the _negotiations_.

The walk dragged on for another ten minutes, but during the end of the walk, Aoki was sure she saw a white blur in the trees. Curious, for the rest of the walk, Aoki had looked specifically for white and found that she saw a lot of them, just ahead of her and Fat Mama. Thinking it was a rabbit, Aoki squealed and looked up excitedly at Fat Mama. "I think I see a rabbit! Can I please, please, please go see it?!" Aoki asked, Fat Mama bit her lip.

"Well..." Not even the cold Fat Mama could get passed Aoki's puppy dog eyes. "Fine, bu' be back soon, an' don' run off."

Aoki beamed as she she took off down the trail, trying to catch up with her rabbit. "Rabbit! Come here rabbit! Rabbit!" Called Aoki as she ran the trail.

Aoki's newfound '_rabbit_' hid himself behind a tree, cursing himself for having such noticeable hair. He silently watched as Aoki skipped around on the path, looking behind bushes and trees. He was slightly amused by how innocent she was, then again, Kakashi knew that he was just smart for his age. Aoki got closer and as soon as Kakashi feared she would see him, Aoki suddenly turned her head to look behind her, tears filling in her eyes.

"I can't find the bunny." Aoki blubbered, saddened. Kakashi felt bad, his kid self not liking the fact that he made a kid his age cry.

But, seeing as his father had told him all about the recently missing kids all seemingly linked to the plump woman following Aoki as they traveled the trail to the third training ground. This was Kakashi's personal mission, he had decided to keep watch on the area, and this seemed to suspicious. A commoner leading a Hyuga into a training field? Without the Hyuga parents? Wouldn't happen.

Kakashi decided, now that Aoki was distracted, to hop back into the trees and kept going until he reached a clearing that was occupied by two Hyuga's. Kakashi jumped down in front of them, standing at an intimidating height of their waists. The woman gazed at him, head tilted. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi pointed behind them. "Are you the parents of the girl over there?" If they were, that would disappoint Kakashi, he thought he had been right about the plump woman taking kids.

Ume and Hizashi looked at each other, Hizashi turning on his Byakugan and searching around them. "That evil little troll. I'll punch out her face and shove it down her throat." Ume growled, her eyes searching around the small field. She wasn't a blood Hyuga, she had married into the name.

Hizashi looked back down at Kakashi who was giving them a determined look. He was proud that he had figured out who was doing things. Hizashi noted the look and glanced back at the direction in which Aoki and her capture was. Hizashi looked back at Kakashi. "Hatake, Kakashi, correct?" Kakashi nodded, his pride growing knowing that a _Hyuga_ knew who he was.

"Yes, sir." Kakashi replied, puffing out his chest a little bit.

This made Ume giggle and pat his head. "Kakashi-chan, can you go distract the lady that is with Aoki- er, the little girl."

Kakashi nodded, his pride swelling. He took off back to the trees. He couldn't believe it! He, Kakashi Hatake, was going to help save a kid from an abductor with adults from the Hyuga clan. Talk about pride boost!

Deciding to blunty confront the girl, Kakashi dropped down in front of Aoki, startling her. "I'm not a bunny." Was all Kakashi could conjure up to say; he hadn't noticed from afar but Aoki was so... pretty.

Aoki smiled in return, a small blush creeping on her face in embarrassment, she noticed that the boy also had a blush, but simply called it nothing. "Oh, sorry. What are you doing so close to the Hyuga compound?" Aoki asked with curiosity, surely if they had been traveling this long they had to be close, it was afterall, a short cut.

Kakashi tilted his head, his young yet smart eyes narrowing. "This is a training ground, the woman you are traveling with-"

"Oi! Kid! Leave this here child 'lone!" The fat lady bellowed, face slightly red face from walking so much. The fat lady rested a hand on Aoki's shoulder, making the child feel uneasy and move away from her hand. This slightly angered the lady, but she didn't show it. Instead she turned her sights to Kakashi. "Who do you think you messin' with kid?"

Kakashi didn't reply, he just kept staring at Aoki, she looked uncomfortable and so he held out his hand for her to take. This infuriated the fat woman, as she knew that the kid was probably sent by the Hyuga's to lure her money maker away.

"Come un child, we have to get ya home, you can play later." The fat lady said gently, taking Aoki's hand and pulling her away. Aoki had stayed silent, she didn't know what to do. If this really was a training ground than that meant she was in the opposite direction of the compound. Then again, the boy could be lying. Aoki looked at the boy, he was half turned so that he could watch them leave. He jumped up and in a snap was gone.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... Yup. Alright, yeah. BTW My facebook isn't just for show! This was supposed to be updated last month some time but now one saw that and I got angry... Whatever. I'm leaving, though, and I wanted to update at least once more before I left.**

**Also, don't mind how bad of an updater I am. I already know that! Trust me, the chapters will get longer, I have picked up some inspiration. :) Sorry that I did right before I leave for a month. -_- That is annoying, for me at least, it might infuriate you if you like the story.**


End file.
